Hail Dragon
The Hail Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Cold and Lightning elements. It's main element is Cold. Appearance This dragon has a thick body and a short, stubby tail. Its chubby look comes from the blubber beneath its skin which keeps it warm. Its skin is purple, but its wing membranes are bright yellow. Unusually for dragons, it has four wings, and the hind wings are much larger than the forewings. The hail dragon has an underbite. It has huge chin horns and a large club on its tail that looks like an enormous chunk of ice. Abilities Weapons The hail dragon uses its chin horns to duel rivals, for, like the lightning dragon, it is territorial. It also has a huge tail club that it can swing with surprising force. A bite from a hail dragon can crush bone. Defenses Hail dragons, despite their tough looks, are sometimes timid and would rather run away than confront a predator. However, if they are protecting, or stealing, food they can be rather vicious. The many horns crowning their heads protect them from deadly bites and their jaws are very strong. Other Abilities Though not the fastest dragons, the hail dragon's four wings allow it to maneuver very well, even in turbulent winds and fierce storms. Breath Weapon The hail dragon breathes balls of ice, or big hail, at extreme speeds. Weaknesses Hail dragons cannot roar; they only produce bleating noises, which makes it harder to be menacing. They tend to be clumsy while walking as well. Habitat Regions Hail dragons are found throughout the Frozen Highlands and Verulos, but the Far North is too cold for them. They are also found in various mountainous regions, such as The Berrywhite Mountains and The Windswept Peaks. Preferred Home Hail dragons love barren, rocky, icy regions. Sheltering/Nesting Hail dragons nest on piles of ice or pebbles. They collect hailstones, bits of icebergs and icicles, as well as pebbles, stones and small rocks and make large piles with a hollow in the middle in which they curl up to sleep. These nests can be more than 20 feet high when the dragon is very old. Diet Hail dragons are opportunistic eaters. They mostly eat meat, sometimes hunting it down themselves but usually just bullying other dragons away from their kills or scavenging the scraps. They also eat fish. They will feed on rotting carcasses and take bones from ruin dragons' nests to gnaw on. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Hail dragons are stubborn and can be bullies, but when confronted outright they usually run away, as they are not very brave. They are more friendly than their relative the storm dragon and can be goofy. Unfortunately, when happy they often wag their tails and quiver with excitement, which can lead to some bashed buildings and dented decorations. Sometimes wild hail dragons fly up to floating islands and explore them, accidentally destroying everything in sight. They are often rowdy and ill-mannered, especially as juveniles. Social Order Hail dragons are typically solitary, but some have learned to befriend larger dragons so they can more easily bully smaller ones and can eat without having to hunt or fight. Relationship to Wizards Hail dragons are definitely not eager to please and only listen to you after firmly understanding the benefits. Building a relationship with one takes time. A wild hail dragon will probably beat you up for trespassing on their territory. They can be good friends, but they must be taught manners. DDLA has ranked them as 3 for being easily provoked into aggression by just entering their territory. When in a park Breeding You can breed your own hail dragon with any combination of the Cold and Lightning element. Habitats They live in Cold Habitats, Lightning Habitats and Omnitats. How to care for Better place decorations a bit further from their habitat than with other habitats, just as a precaution. Favorite Treat They like the scent of Blushrooms, but not the taste. For taste they prefer Pumpermelons and Berry Bauble. Life Cycle Mating Hail dragons search for mates as juveniles, when they do not yet have a territory. Birth The egg is dragged to another territory and hidden in the leaves. As the baby cannot hunt for itself and adults like to share their prey with babies, this provides meal for the baby. However, the baby is raised on its own and not by the territory owner. Infancy The infant feeds on another hail dragon's prey. They are allowed to eat along with them as longs as they are infants. Adolescence The adolescent mostly is still allowed to live in another dragon's territory, but must hunt for itself and not bully the owner of the territory. Adulthood Adults in another dragon's territory are attacked, driven away and when they still stay after that, killed. They have to find their own territory along with their mate from their adolescence. Life Span A hail dragon can become 170 years old. History Discovery The hail dragon was discovered by Julian the Fair when one flew to his dragon park. Julian was able to capture the dragon before it accidentally destroyed Julian's Plant Element Flag. Origin of Name Julian named them after their ice on their tail, which can cause damage to things like hail. Magic Hail dragons have Cryomancy and Electromancy inside themselves. They can only use those when trained by a wizard, though. Notable Dragons *Decodestructor (Julian the Fair) *Decobreak (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Cold Category:Lightning Category:Scavengers Category:Piscivores Category:Inhabitants of Verulos Category:Inhabitants of the Frozen Highlands Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Windswept Peaks Category:DDLA Rank 3